1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a system for storage and transportation of containers where a primary container system is adapted for mounting one or more secondary containers in a secured and protected condition. More particularly, it is concerned with a protection and containment system whereby the secondary containers can be stored and transported in combination with the primary container, and the system can be stacked atop a similarly configured protection and containment system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often necessary to store chemicals in liquid and dry form in containers. Small containers in a variety of different configurations have been developed from which chemicals can poured for use, and also larger containers from which the chemicals can be dispensed through gravity feed or pumping. One type of container which has heretofore been used for the storage and transport of chemicals is called an intermediate bulk container. During storage, it is often desirable to provide outlets through which selected quantities of the contents can be obtained for use. Often, the contents are dispensed from the containers through gravity feed, or alternatively pumps can be mounted to the container for pumping the contents for use. Also, it is often desirable to stack the containers during transport and storage.
Various types of apparatus for storage of liquids and dry materials have heretofore been developed. Examples of such apparatus include those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,430,927, 5,490,603, 6,079,580, 6,193,099, 6,247,594, 6,474,496 and 6,484,899, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. However, these systems are designed for use with a single container. In some instances, two or more chemicals in liquid or dry (e.g., powder, granular, etc.) form need to be stored separately and then mixed or otherwise combined at or near the time of use.
Thus, a need has developed for a system whereby containers can be securely stored and transported in a single system.